User talk:ZS
Archives: Archive 1 (29/12/2006 - 11/01/2010) * Archives: Archive 2 (22/01/2010 - 28/04/2010) A Quick Question About the Discussion Tabs Hey ZS I have a quick question for you re: Discussion Tabs here on Grand Theft Wiki. Is the space left under the discussion tabs a place where we can bring up our opinions about whatever subject matter that a particular entry is all about? Or is it space strictly to be used for the discussion about the entry itself or the edits made to it? For example, take the vehicle entry on forklifts, would it be kosher if I used the discussion area to say something like, "I wish that the actual lift on the forklifts in GTA IV still worked like they did in the older games yadda yadda yadda."? Or is it only to be used to discuss what we think needs to be changed, edited or omitted for a particular entry? Thanks for your time ZS! JJPasadena 20:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :That's right, talk pages are mostly used to discuss changes on an article and the accuracy of official information. Opinions like the one mentioned above are otherwise reserved for Forum:GTA (or external forums). - ZS 08:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: :: I gotcha...just thought I'd ask first. Many thanks ZS! Have a good one. JJPasadena 17:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Reply by Gunrunner15 i just find them images all over the web :Have you been able to check if they are modded or not? I'm having a hard time finding the fire chief on the streets. - ZS 08:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks for editing the bullet gt you make it more brighter i had heard it in the police radio while driving it :Thanks. It's basically what needs to be done here. - ZS 13:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Other question Hello ZS, I'm Niko Bellic.2810, not if I remember, but a few days ago I made an inquiry. Well, here's another question. In Grand Theft Encyclopedia was taking pictures of vehicles in GTA: San Andreas. Well, when not finding the vehicle (not with tricks or anything) came here and took the image. Well, AbbeySP, manager of GTE, asked me to ask if he could get the images as they are quite good. Remove from Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories, for your attention, thank you. -- . 16:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, just make sure to credit the images to GTW. I didn't catch your last message though. What is it about? - ZS 16:23, May 13, 2010 (UTC) La otra pregunta era la del Virgo. -- . 19:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :What about the car? - ZS 19:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Image Reply I scanned that image from one of GTA IV's hidden files. I do agree that the image is not on its best quality but the original file had a worse quality. GTA4LIFE 20:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) GTACW Images :All of those images came from the Spanish GTA Wikia, I just forgot to source them. They were PNG, so I edited the shading and saved them as JPEG so that may be why they look like that. Also I resized some of them too.--''Gta-mysteries 19:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC)'' ::Doesn't look like a mere image conversion ruined it; it's already ruined when they decided to go ahead screencaping wireframe lights. Anyway, we shouldn't be procuring images with glitchy graphics. The ones without nightlights look acceptable though. - ZS 19:27, May 13, 2010 (UTC) GTW Forum Hey. I have created a GTW Staff Discussion Forum here. You will need to Register on TGTAP, and leave me a message on my talk page with your TGTAP username to gain access to the GTW forum. Gboyers talk 13:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Caddy Hi, I have recently mod my golf cart in "GTA IV The Ballad of Gay Tony" and the game won't start unless I have the WFT. and WTD. file. Since you uploaded the picture of the golf cart, is there a way you can email me those files. Thank You, Jerry web-tech@live.com :I'm unable to do this at the moment. The recent patch rendered my data viewer unusable. And thinking about it, isn't it illegal to share game data, let alone ask about it in public? - ZS 10:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Test template deletion request Hello, I don't know where the central hub is for asking admins for page deletion and protection, so I thought I'd pick an admin at random and ask. I developed a little system of templates, through which one can easily insert an Xbox 360 Gamerscore icon in three different sizes. (E.g., yields this: .) By the time I finished it, I left over some unneeded templates. Could you please delete these: *'Template:G-medium' (new version is at Template:G/medium) *'Template:G-large' (new version is at Template:G/large) *'Template:G-templates' (new version is at Template:G/templates) *'Template:Gtest' Thanks very much. --Mondotta 17:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Done. - ZS 10:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) what is wrong with my user page??? i went to my user page and there was nothing there, PLEASE HELP!!! :There is an "Edit this page" link in nearly all pages here. Type something there. - ZS 13:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) oops looks like a screwed up but can we keep the image until we find a real one? paramedics i just looked over the page you edited and it looks good i was just focusing on the MS paramedics in GTA IV but no big deal thanks it looks good where is my picture in gta 5 wishlist user gta4bigfan ijust put a picture about my idea and its gone :I removed that picture, I done so because pictures are not ment to be in the wishlist. Chimpso (Talk) 09:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Emulator Bios Hey ZS can I ask you another question about the emulators? To get the bios do you have to connect the PS2 to the computer with a USB cable or similar item? I just now got a PS2, and was wondering this. And after you get the bios you won't need the PS2 any longer will you?--''Gta-mysteries 10:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC)'' :You're going to have to extract or "dump" the BIOS from the PS2 using a specialized program. Refer to it here. Once you've dumped it to your PC and have it working with the emulator, there will be no more need for the PS2. And USB transfer is supported, but I used a USB flashdrive to do it, as instructed here; and it's a wee bit complicated. - ZS 11:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Vercetti Gang, a Mafia family I just looked into the Mafia section of GTA and I'll have to debate if the Vercetti Gang should really be considered a Mafia family or not. In most Mafia societies, they require Italians only. Former WikiPedia editor, Agtax 20:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC). :Go ahead and change it, but expect some opposition, because there are people who have different interpretations of what constitutes a "Mafia family". - ZS 20:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : :I've noticed that there's not a whole lot of edit warring here like there was on liberal WikiPedia. And I thought I'd let you know what they deleted the List of Gangs section. Agtax 05:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Navbox How did you get the wikipedia's Template:Navbox --Zibran 1998 08:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :We had to duplicate the navbox into this wiki by copying the codes. It's not exactly possible to directly use a navbox across different wikis. :If you are actually inquiring about how to include Template:Navbox into an article, just use . - ZS 08:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) How can i be a part of your community as an admin or anything else? ZS, Chimpso, and even masterpogihaha a Filipino has a place in this wiki. How can i be like you iam good in wikis. I previously edited Pixar wiki, Harry Potter wiki, Farmville wiki, wikiNation and Singapore wiki and even Wikipedia. I also created a wiki on wikia, Creativity and Arts Wiki which i have no time to edit. I have other accounts on wikia which i have forgot my password. I have an account on Wikipedia. Which is now i want to move on to GTA Wiki or Grand theft Wiki. I have gta games such as GTA2 for PC, GTA Vice City for PC, GTA VCS for PSP, GTA LCS for PSP, GTA III for PC, GTA Chinatown Wars (GTA CW Lite- iPhone) for PSP and iPhone and GTA San Andreas for PC. User:Gta4bigfan Gta4bigfan 14:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Contribute. If you do a good job improving articles for a sustained period of time, you'll be noticed by any of the admins here. We need people with good judgment and some standards on editing. - ZS 20:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : :I contributed to Grand Theft Auto 5 from my other new wiki giopiagian.wikia.com and maybe i can contribute more. tnx for tthe reminder ZS. :P.S. Have a nice Day! im filipinoGta4bigfan 11:17, July 8, 2010 (UTC) user: gta4bigfan HELP The user Ymcfadden is ruining every page he comes to with gramatically incorrect edits and mispellings. Please help, because no one else is helping me correct all of his edits! :Apparently someone else has revert most of them, but they might be unhelpful. Some of the additions he made are legit, but he's probably new to the wiki thing and a poor writer, which explains the quality of his revision. Denying his edit may agitate him and is counterproductive to providing needed growth in these article. The best course of action is to simply copyedit his writing by formatting and spell-checking it. - ZS 13:53, July 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I've noticed it. There's no border on the pictures and it looks messy. I'd help with it. It would give me something to do. Although my internet might slow me down a little bit. --'Gta-mysteries 'Talk' 19:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC)' And should it be like this? I haven't really used the enhanced galleries since they were made.--'Gta-mysteries 'Talk' 19:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC)' :That should do. I've also noticed this layout's smaller thumbnail spacing gives captions less room, but it should suffice until we figure out a workaround. - ZS 19:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) The galleries we were meant to edit, were those just for the vehicles, or for ALL galleries? The vehicles are done. --'Gta-mysteries 'Talk' 22:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC)' :Thanks for your effort. If I recall, some galleries on weapons and locations appear to follow the same format, but we can go slow on the rest, because most of them default to four images a row, which wouldn't be a problem. - ZS 12:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Talk:Bellissime Look at this. [[User:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[User talk:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] 22:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Vehicles Types Categories Just a quick question, since you seem the active on the vehicles categories. I've been working on the beta category and was wondering. Vehicles that are beta, should they still be categorized by type? --Gta-mysteries Talk 16:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Seems like the logical thing to do. Go for it. - ZS 16:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::And for something like the Brickade, if it was put in the Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony category, could that mislead leaders to think it's in the game? --Gta-mysteries Talk 17:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::This is where the "Beta vehicles" category comes in. It should be enough to note that it is unused in the final game. Besides, we can't deny that the vehicle is still related to the game. - ZS 17:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::To sum it up, keep existing categories while including "beta"-related categories (see ElectroBaton). Dissociating a topic related to a game to said game is not really helpful to readers either. - ZS 17:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Richman Country Club Hey ZS thanks for helping me edit that page, im sorry if my writing was poor, im playing GTA SA and IV alot, so i barely get any sleep, so im sorry if that page was poorly written, although i do have a question that picture i posted with the Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Sticker was that an ok picture to have, i know everyone here hates pictures with watermarks, so to avoid trouble i want to know if that's ok?, and once again Thanks, Gboyers made a good decision making you one of the admins XD--Claude CJ Vercetti 17:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Official screenshots (with GTA or R* logos) are fine. It's images watermarked by fansites and individual users that we don't usually accept. - ZS 17:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC) o ok thank you for your help--Claude CJ Vercetti 17:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: I never thought about putting the beta template in with the other navboxes. Perhaps with the vehicles in categories, it would should that they were going to be included in the game. I would like to know how some of the creators came to the names of the beta in GTA LCS, and GTA VCS. Which pages should be merged? --Gta-mysteries Talk 18:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :It would help to keep the topic interesting if they were listed in the navboxes, and we got plenty of room to begin with. As for the pages themselves, perhaps we should ask User:Camboisthebest008; but has been inactive for more than 2 weeks. We can put off the merge until we know whether or not his edits are legit; I must had confused him with someone else of better credibility to suggest a merge earlier. - ZS 18:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I doubt we'd find an answer, since some users making a few contributions, and never return. There was one person that added in real-life photographs, and that really didn't help with the in-game look. It may have been the same user, I'm not really sure about it though. If we doesn't return what about User:Loadingue? He seems to work on beta a lot. --Gta-mysteries Talk 18:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Loadingue is cool. He seems to be pretty knowledgeable when it comes to hidden gems in game data, but I'm not sure if he covers GTALCS/GTAVCS, because these games sure hell aren't PC based and thus are more difficult to take apart. Wouldn't hurt to ask him though. - ZS 18:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you for soliciting me. By checking the history of the Beta Vehicles page, I've found out that User:Amd64 is the one who first wrote about the Bullion, Tommy, Skoiloine, etc. Perhaps a few questions should be asked to him. To get back to your enquiry, I only cover the PC version, as ZS explained. However sometimes I get my hands on some PS or Xbox files. But that occurs very rarely. If you need some pieces of information about something in particular, I'll do everything I can in order to obtain them.--Loadingue 11:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Interesting. I thought it be near impossible to look at PS2, and Xbox files? I haven't found out what to use for the stories games. Although the PS2 TXD Viewer, and TXD Workshop works for GTA III, GTA VC, and GTA SA. --Gta-mysteries Talk 11:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You know, you can always open any file with the Notepad, sometimes it helps, in most cases it doesn't. By the way, I just found the GTALCS "american.gxt" and so, no need to ask Amd64 anymore. His cars were real.--Loadingue 13:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC Girlfriends in Gta IV page When I checked the Girlfriends in GTA IV page I saw that there was a note missing from Kate McReary and I put that "...she wasn't dateable after the mission Mr. and Mrs. Bellic(revenge)...". --roaringjohn Talk 16:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) JOIN THIS from Gta4bigfan i have sucessfully created a new wiki gta fan fiction wiki. tell them to others url: http://gta-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Fan_Fiction_Wiki HarveyH92's unsectioned comment regarding forum page Hey, ZS.....about 2 days ago I posted a new topic on the forums page entitled 'the next game', outlining my ideas for GTA5.....it hasn't appeared and I was logged in. Any explanation for this?HarveyH92 23:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Could you show me the page you created and the forum that you were supposed to put it in? - ZS 02:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) thats the thing I don't know to post a link to you HarveyH92 18:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I see the problem (checked your "Contributions" page). The topic is missing the " " line, which automatically lists your topic in the forum. Seems like a minor slipup though, because another thread made by you was listed into the forums without a problem. Anyway, I added the required line for you. - ZS 18:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) thanks man, appreciate itHarveyH92 02:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) New Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Do you know? I have a new vehicles in GTA San Andreas but it's just a modifications. These are new vehicles I've found but I type a vehicle name myself: * Supernova - based on AH-1 Cobra combat helicopter - replaces Hunter * Skymaster - based on TU-154 passenger plane - replaces AT400 * Tsunami - based on Russian Antonov AN-224 Mriya cargo plane - replaces Andromada * Apocalypse - based on A-10 Warthog combat plane - replaces Rustler * Gatherer - based on CH-47 Chinook - replaces Leviathan * Crusader - based on AH-6C Littlebird (similar to Buzzard in GTA IV) - replaces Sparrow * Sovereign - based on Boeing 747-400 passenger jumbo jet - replaces AT400 * Cydonia - based on Concorde supersonic jet - replaces AT400 or Shamal * Hurricane - based on Lockheed C-130 Hercules - replaces Beagle * Diamondus - based on Boeing B-52 heavy bomber - replaces Andromada or Shamal These are my new vehicle (planes and helicopters) mod. First I install the CLEO and GXT Hook plugins, then I use FXT Editor and type on the following text. Open the FXT Editor. For example: - GXT-Name:GATHERR - Text:Gatherer, then open vehicles.ide file in GTA San Andreas Data folder, and type the word following GXT-Name on the 'Game name'. Id, Model name, Txd name, Type HandlingId Game name, Anims Class 417, leviathn, leviathn, heli, LEVIATHN, GATHERR, null, ignore. ----Videogamer13([[User talk:Videogamer13|'talk']]). August 13, 2010. How did you get a picture from Liberty City Stories? I just want to ask how you got a clear image of the Ballot Van, because I'm not sure how people get these clear images. Fluffy Clouds 03:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Using an emulator or a screencap card. - ZS 07:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) There is a Official Confirmation There is already an official confirmation of Claude being Claude Speed. Proof: "GTA Which Character Are You" and http://gta.wikia.com/File:Claude-Artwork.jpg There is a Official Confirmation There is already an official confirmation of Claude being Claude Speed. Proof: "GTA Which Character Are You" and http://gta.wikia.com/File:Claude-Artwork.jpg